Primeira vez
by MeNtEcApTa
Summary: A primeira vez de Inuyasha e Kagome...


Primeira vez

Kagome estava em mais uma de suas aventuras em busca dos fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas acompanhada é claro de seus amigos Shippou, Miroku, Sango e do meio youkai Inuyasha. Kagome aproveitando que estava de férias agora resolveu passar um tempo longe da era atual e assim indo procurar mais fragmentos de jóia.

- Estou cansada, vamos dormir aqui hoje! – Falou Kagome parando na margem de um belo rio descansando a mochila que carregava no chão.

- Como assim?! – perguntou irritado Inuyasha

- Como assim o quê?

- Oras que eu saiba não é você quem manda aqui?! – falou O meio youkai irritado cruzando os braços num gesto infantil.

- Bem então vamos votar, quem mais aqui quer descansar por hoje? – Perguntou Kagome.

Como resposta teve os braços de todos os seus amigos erguidos a favor de Kagome, só deixando Inuyasha mais nervoso ainda.

- Bem eu vou buscar madeira – Falou Miroku adentrando a mata.

- Eu vou tomar um banho no rio, vamos Kagome? – perguntou Sango

- Claro!! – respondeu Kagome pegando sua mochila e indo para uma parte isolada do rio.

Sobraram então só o pequenino Shippou e Inuyasha, a pequena raposinha começou então a arrumar as coisas para o acampamento não tendo a ajuda de Inuyasha, este que subiu em uma árvore e só saiu de lá quando todos estavam comendo ao redor da fogueira que Miroku fez. Depois de todos comerem, começaram a conversar das aventuras que já tinham passado juntos rindo muito, então Miroku perguntou a Sango discretamente para que os outros não ouvissem:

- O que você acha de darmos uma volta?

- Claro! – Respondeu muito animada Sango.

Não era mais novidade para ninguém que agora Miroku e Sango estavam namorando, mas ainda assim eles procuravam ser discretos (vai entender), então Sango e Miroku levantaram e foram dar uma volta, sendo que Kagome e o resto da turma educadamente recusaram o convite deles de lhes acompanharem no passeio, mas mesmo assim Shippou sem nada pra fazer foi pentelhar os dois alegando que estava tudo muito chato, sobrando apenas ao redor da fogueira Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Já comeu bastante? – Perguntou Kagome, sem saber o que falar

- Já comi sim... – Respondeu o meio youkai indiferente.

- Bonito o namoro da Sango e do Miroku né? Arriscou Kagome querendo entrar nesse assunto "namoro" há muito tempo com seu amado meio youkai.

- Pra mim tanto faz – Respondeu dando de ombros

- Ai você é tão grosso! – Falou Kagome se levantando e sentando atrás de uma árvore de braços cruzados.

Inuyasha não entendendo a indignação de Kagome, foi atrás dela querendo uma explicação encontrando a garota e se ajoelhando na frente dela a esperando falar.

- Que foi? – Perguntou chateada Kagome

- Por que eu fui grosso?

- Você é tão insensível Inuyasha, nunca percebe as coisas! Lamentou-se Kagome.

- Mas eu nunca percebo o quê bolas?! Perguntou injuriado

Então Kagome não agüentando mais pegou Inuyasha pela gola de seu casaco de pele de rato e o colocou encostado no tronco da árvore em que estava antes.

- Agora me responde direito Inuyasha, você não gostaria de namorar como o Miroku e a Sango? – Perguntou decidida, Inuyasha corou diante da pergunta, entendendo agora onde a garota estava querendo chegar.

- Bem eu... eu não sei – Então Inuyasha notou a posição em Kagome estava, ela estava quase em seu colo de pernas abertas segurando ainda seu casaco com as duas mãos – e você gostaria Kagome? – retrucou vitorioso.

- È claro que gostaria, mas não sei se seria correspondida... – Kagome falou isso passando as costas das mão na face rubra do meio youkai.

- Como você quer saber se nunca perguntou?! – Exclamou injuriado Inuyasha, pegando as mãos de Kagome e as beijando.

- Então você gosta de mim também?

- È claro!! – Então sem mais delongas Inuyasha a pegou pela cintura e beijou-a nos lábios ternamente, gostando do doce bom que tinha os lábios de sua amada, aos poucos Kagome atrevida começou a fazer uma massagem gostosa na nuca de Inuyasha enquanto continuava o beijo, então desceu as mãos e começou acariciar os mamilos de seu meio youkai por dentro do kimono, assustado Inuyasha se afasta de Kagome.

- Desde quando você tem tanta experiência assim no assunto? Perguntou Inuyasha assustado.

- Eu leio, assisto Tv, tenho muita fonte de informação querido! – Respondeu Kagome, enquanto tirava o kimono de Inuyasha e fazia com que ele deitasse sobre a peça de roupa.

Inuyasha não tinha a mínima idéia do que eram aquelas coisas que Kagome falava, mas estava um tanto apreensivo pois era virgem...

Kagome se sentou em cima Inuyasha e se moveu sedutoramente sob os quadris de seu amado, este deu um gemido abafado segurou a cintura de Kagome mais forte ao mesmo tempo levantando para dar um beijo, ficaram assim um bom tempo porém foram querendo mais, roupas foram sendo tiradas e quando deram por si, Kagome estava com sua camisa de botões completamente aberta e Inuyasha com sua calça já aberta com um membro já a muito desperto esperando por um alivio.

- Você quer? Perguntou Kagome

- Sim. – Respondeu Inuyasha acariciando os seios de sua amada.

- Então espera só um pouquinho!

- O quê?! Exclamou "p da vida", enquanto via Kagome ir até a sua mochila pegar alguma coisa e voltando para cima de Inuyasha, com um pacotinho quadradinho na mão.

- O que é isso? Perguntou intrigado Inuyasha se segurando nos cotovelos enquanto Kagome abria o pacotinho e tirava de dentro uma espécie de "saquinho" .

- Isso é uma camisinha!

- C- camisinha? È pra quê serve?

- oras você não vai querer que eu engravide aos 17 anos de idade né?! – vendo que Inuyasha ainda boiava explicou – è pra eu não engravidar!

- Há, você não gostaria de ter "filhotes" comigo? – Perguntou chateado.

- Não é isso Inu, é que sou muito nova ainda, mas é claro que vou querer ter filhos com você!

- Entendo, mas olha onde é que isso vai?! – Perguntou apontando para a camisinha, já temendo a resposta.

- Eu vou por no... errr no... no seu... a você sabe ai ó! – falou apontando para o pênis já flácido do meio youkai.

- Dói?!

- Aí é claro que não... – Respondeu a garota enquanto voltava a beijar todo o pescoço de Inuyasha e a estimular seu pênis com sua mão livre.

Inuyasha se perdeu novamente nas sensações proporcionadas por aquela garota não agüentava mais precisava daquilo, levou um susto quando percebeu Kagome botando a tal da camisinha nele, ela a segurava pela ponta e deslizava o resto pela extensão de seu sexo, feito o "serviço" Kagome sentou sobre Inuyasha deixando-se penetrar sentindo uma leve dor por ser sua primeira vez também, mas aos poucos começou a se mover com mais vontade sobre Inuyasha ouvindo os gemidos longos que ele dava a cada investida e ela própria soltando gemidos e gritinhos de puro tesão. Kagome levou um susto ao Inuyasha trocar as posições ficando deitado entre as pernas de sua amada, movendo-se vigorosamente num vai-e-vem frenético, a garota não se agüentando mais gozou deixando seu corpo mole, enquanto o meio youkai procurava agora buscar o seu orgasmo e movendo-se com mais força, com um longo gemido gozou também desabando em cima de sua amada.

Em seguida Kagome empurrou Inuyasha para o lado e retirou a camisinha dando um nó e a colocando num saquinho que usava para guardar todo o lixo, voltou então para o colo de inuyasha se ajeitando em seu peito e pegando no sono.

Miroku, Sango e Shippou o encontraram da seguinte maneira, deitados abraçados sendo que inuyasha estava com suas calças abertas e Kagome com sua blusa desabotoada sendo cobertos por uma espécie de cobertor.

- Até que enfim se acertaram... – riu-se Shippou.

- È até que enfim... – concordou Sango se abraçando mais a Miroku.

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos prontos, ninguém falou nada sobre Kagome e Inuyasha na noite passada, achavam melhor não comentar ou fazer brincadeirinhas no começo, senão capaz de brigarem por uma idiotice do jeito que eram.

Como sempre o meio youkai vinha na frente de todos guiando a comitiva, mas foi pego de surpresa quando Kagome se postou ao seu lado entrelaçando seus dedos com os de seu amado.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

- Estamos namorando agora não estamos?! E lá na era atual é assim que os namorados andam!

- Pra mim isso é frescura! – Falou Inuyasha, mas não largou um segundo sequer da mão de sua agora namorada.

Fim

Notas da autora:

Bem, foi complicado escrever essa fic, mas gostei muito!!!

Vi poucos episódios de Inuyasha então me perdoem se errei muito... tipo na idade botei 17 pq pra mim ela tem cara de 17

E quanto a relacionar "saquinho" a camisinha err..., foi o que me veio à cabeça

È isso aí!! Me mandem reviews, são sempre bem vindas!!!


End file.
